


Thirty Six Questions Later Fanart (2)

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fanart, Sketches, not so sketchy sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Once again, fanart inspired by "Thirty Six Questions Later" by Sparkleloveanna, because it's an amazing and super inspiring fic.





	Thirty Six Questions Later Fanart (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thirty Six Questions Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954153) by [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/pseuds/annangst). 



> Same as before: go read anything by Sparkleloveanna, and also Thirty Six Questions Later is great and super funny and you should definitely read it if you haven't yet. My fanart doesn't do it any justice, but I seem to be unable to refrain myself from doing it anyway. So here we are.

Abby and Nick left an hour ago so we took their place on the loveseat. Except we're sitting there with Cal. I'm in the middle. Bram's arm is laying on the backrest behind me.

I scrunch my nose at the taste of the drink.

Bram grins for a second, but then I feel his arm shuffle a little. It brushes against my back. He's taking it back. "Hey, uhm, do you want to go outside for a minute?"

I'm not sure I can stand up. "Sure."

\- Chapter 8

"I swear, you two are the living definition of a straight white boy", he says.

"I'm not straight!", Cal and I say simultaneously.

Bram throws his hands up in the air. "Geez, I know, okay? Calm down."

\- Chapter 8

_(I had as much fun doing this last one as when I originally read it in the fic.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> My fanart never does the source material any justice, but some fics are just too good and I can't stop myself from sketching after reading them. You should go and read the original fic.
> 
> I have a public Instagram account (cathymsketches), where I upload a lot of fanart (SvtHSA, Wolfstar, Star Wars, you name it), among other doodles.


End file.
